


One Second

by at5



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Doctor Lena, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, Protective Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at5/pseuds/at5
Summary: It's crazy how life can change in one second. How a simple moment can completely alter your life. The morning started off normal, nothing out of the ordinary. Lena dropped off Lori at daycare and started to make her way to work and, that's where everything changed.Leave a comment telling me if you enjoyed this first chapter and tell me what you would like to see next. Thanks in advance.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lucy Lane/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Winn Schott Jr./Lyra Strayd
Comments: 30
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

It's crazy how life can change in one second. How a simple moment can completely alter your life. The morning started normal, nothing out of the ordinary. Lena dropped off Lori at daycare and started to make her way to work and, that's where everything changed.

"No Sam, I don't have any plans this weekend other than to hang out with my daughter and drink way to much wine once she's asleep," Lena says.

"Well, why don't you and Lori come over and we can have a girls weekend. I need to relax and have some fun with my best friend." Sam replies to Lena.

"It sounds like a plan. What time do you want us to come over?" Lena responds, stepping on the gas once the light turns green.

The next thing Lena feels is her body being jolted to the passenger side of her vehicle as a driver runs the red light and hits her side of the car. The pain is instant, she feels the pressure from the impact and the intense pain it causes all over her body. Lena hears Sam asking if everything is okay and, then everything goes dark.

* * *

"Engine 42, we have a two-car pileup on 56th and Craig. One female reported stuck in an SUV. Please respond with an ETA." The message comes from the radio in the fire engine.

"This is Engine 42, we are 3 minutes out. Please have police ready to assist with traffic." Kara responds to the operator.

"Alright, guys let's make this a clean save. Winn, I need you to get the jaws ready once we get on site. James, I need you to get traffic moving and get the scene clear. Brainy and Nia, you guys come with me to the check on the vehicles." Kara instructs her team as they approach the scene.

Once in a clear view, the accident looks worse than she thought. There is a truck smashed onto the driver's side of an SUV. The door of the SUV looks like it is completely caved in so Kara is hoping whoever was in that accident is okay. Making her way to the scene she sees the truck driver is gaining consciousness and trying to exit the vehicle.

"Nia, Brainy, go and make sure that guy stops moving. we don't want him to hurt himself." Kara instructs.

"On our way boss," Nia responds.

Kara moves to the driver's side of the SUV and notices a woman who looks like she is in her mid 20's. With a big gash on her arm and what is starting to look like a bruise beginning to form on the side of her head.

"Ma'am, can you hear me?" Kara asks reaching to check for a pulse on the woman.

Kara hears moaning coming for the woman and keeps asking her questions to see if she understands her as she is waking up.

The first thing Lena feels is a throbbing pain on her forehead. She tries opening her eyes, but the pain just intensifies.

"Okay, Lena relax. You need to see what happened." Lena thinks to herself.

"Ma'am, can you hear me?" The voice comes from Lena's left. She tries to respond, but all that comes out is a groan.

Finally, Lena's eyes start to open, the first thing that comes to Lena's view is the windshield of her car that used to be in perfect condition. Now the glass is cracked and spiderwebbed. It looks like it's one gust of wind away from popping out of the car. The next thing Lena notices is the woman in her peripheral. That must be the voice Lena heard before. What a beautiful voice that was.

"Miss, can you hear me? Do you know where you are?" Kara asks again.

"Not so loud," Lena says, wincing from the volume of the question.

"Sorry, can you tell me your name?" Kara asks.

"Lena," She responds.

"Okay, Lena do you know where you are or what happened," Kara asks.

"I was driving and then someone hit me. Are they okay?" Lena asks.

Kara looks over her shoulder to see Brainy and Nia trying to get the guy from the truck to stop moving so that they can transfer him onto the gurney. Brainy makes eye contact with Kara and makes a signal to tell Kara the man is drunk. Rage fills Kara thinking about how that guy could have hurt more people because he was careless enough to drink and drive.

"He's fine, let's worry about you right now alright Lena. Can you tell me what hurts, does something feel off," Kara says.

Once Lena starts to become more cognizant of her surroundings she feels her whole body throbbing. A groan escapes her.

"Everything," Lena says.

"Can you tell me where it hurts the most?" Kara asks worriedly.

Lena tries to concentrate and do a head to toes self-check. She wiggles her toes and everything seems fine. She starts to move her legs and goes to her arms. That's where the pain really intensifies. She feels what she thinks is a break in her left arm and the throbbing in her head intensifies. Okay, so a broken arm and a concussion. Great.

"My left arm, its probably a compound fracture and a concussion, but everything else seems fine. I don't have any pain in my abdomen or my neck" Lena responds to the paramedic or firefighter.

"Are you a doctor Lena?" Kara says surprised with Lena's description.

"Yeah. I was just heading to work," Lena responds becoming more focused.

Kara looks over Lena making sure nothin else visible is going to cause a problem. She notices that the bleeding on Lena's arm is stopping and inspection Lena's arm. Being as gentle as possible.

"Alright, Lena since you're a doctor I'm going to give it to you straight. You are correct on the broken arm and you definitely have a concussion, but everything else on the exterior looks alright. We won't really know until we get you to the hospital," Kara says.

"Great;" Lena says.

"Alright, it seems like my guys are ready to come to get you out of the car. We are going to have to cut you out since the driver's side door is completely crushed. We're going to be as quick as we can, but I'm going to have to put a C-Collar on you just to make sure we don't damage anything if there is something wrong." Kara says.

"Winn give me the C-Collar and get the jaws ready. We are going to cut her out," Kara instructs.

"It's behind you boss," Winn says.

"Alright, Lena I'm just going to put this on you now, and I'm going to put a blanket over you to make sure no debris gets on you," Kara says.

"Alright," Lena responds.

The pain from her concussion getting to her. Kara moves into position noticing that James has gotten the police officers situated and is on his way to help. Nia and Brainy get the truck driver loaded onto the ambulance. and make their way over to help Kara and Winn.

"Alright guys let get her out quickly," Kara says.

She notices the second ambulance arrives and waves the paramedics over to help transfer Lena when she is safe to get out. She starts by removing the broken glass from the windshield and getting the jaws positioned on the support columns by the front doors. The jaws clamp on the column and like butter, it just breaks off. She moves to the other side and cuts it as well.

"Okay, let's bend this roof back and get her out," Kara says.

Her team starts to bend the roof back and Kara positions herself to be the first person to help Lena out. She removes the blanket and gets her seatbelt off. Getting the spinal board from the paramedics she begins to move Lena onto it.

"How are you doing Lena. We are almost done," Kara asks.

All she gets in response is a groan from Lena.

"Let's get her on the gurney guys," Kara says transferring her onto the spinal board with the help of the paramedics.

Once Lena is transferred onto the gurney they begin to move her quickly onto the ambulance.

"Can I go with you guys make sure she's okay?" Kara asks the paramedics.

"Sure I don't mind the help," one of them says.

Once situated in the ambulance Kara and the paramedic try and get Lena as comfortable as possible for the trip to the hospital. Kara begins to run some simple checks to make sure Lena is doing okay still. Looking at Lena's head Kara worries about the concussion and wants to make sure it's not getting worse.

"Lena, can you hear me?" Kara asks as she shines a light into Lena's eyes.

"Yes, I'm just resting my eyes," Lena responds.

"Can you look at me for a little bit. I just want to make sure you are still doing okay," Kara says.

Lena opens her eyes and is met by a woman with the clearest blue eyes she has ever noticed. This woman looks like a model and Lena can't really concentrate on anything, but her face.

"Are you an angel?" Lena asks.

Kara hears a chuckle next to her and smiles.

"No, I think that's your concussion talking," Kara responds with a chuckle.

"I may be concussed, but I know a beautiful woman when I see one," Lena responds.

"Uhm, thanks," Kara responds, blushing from Lena's compliment.

Kara would have to blind not to notice that this woman is beautiful, but she can't think of making a move on the woman when she is bloody and concussed in an ambulance.

"Sorry, that was very straight forward of me," Lena responds, her own blush showing.

"No it's okay I just usually don't get complimented, by people that have been in a car accident and are on their way to the hospital," Kara says.

"So what hospital do you work at Lena?" Kara asks.

"Nation City General," Lena says trying to keep conversation with the woman.

"Oh, we're actually on our way there right now. Do you want us to call and tell them we have one of their own?" Kara asks.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine," Lena says.

"How are you feeling now Lena?" Kara asks trying to keep Lena talking until they arrive at the hospital.

They make simple small talk for the rest of the ride. Not really getting into anything personal just wasting some time until they arrive. A couple of minutes later Kara feels the ambulance slow down to a stop and the doors burst open.

"Female, mid 20's, Concussion, and a broken arm. She's stable," The paramedic with Kara says.

They begin to transfer Lena off the ambulance and Kara hears someone call Lena's name from next to her.

"Lena Jesus what happened, I thought your phone just died or something. Don't worry ill get Lori for you after I'm done here. God Lena don't scare me like this again please," Sam says.

"Let's move guys," Another doctor says.

Kara makes her way inside and stops just before the doors into the restricted access.

"Hey thanks, we got it from here," Sam says.

Kara nods her head and just stares at the doors. Thinking of those green eyes she doesn't think she will ever forget.

"Wow," Kara whispers.

"You drooling there, Danvers?" The paramedic asks.

"Oh hush you! Can I get a ride back to the station," Kara asks.

"Yeah sure just give us a minute to get our stuff ready," The paramedic responds.


	2. You're Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena wakes up in the hospital and gets surprised by her favorite person.
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what yall think if this chapter and what you would like to see next.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

That's the first sound Lena hears when she begins to regain consciousness. The pain is sharp and intense, she feels like her head is about to explode, and she just needs that incessant beeping to stop.

"Ughh...," Lena groans.

The sound of a chair scraping is heard around the room.

"Lena, sweetheart. Can you hear me?" Sam says.

"Mhhh...," Lena moans.

"Hey, Lena, I need you to open your eyes for me. Can you do that?" Sam asks.

Lena tries to open her eyes, but the bright lights in the room intensify the headache and just make her close her eyes tightly again. 

"The lights. Turn them down." Lena whispers.

"Okay, they're down. How are you feeling?" Sam responds just as quietly as Lena asked.

"Like I just got hit by a truck," Lena responds.

"Well, you kind of did. Hows the pain, Lena?" Sam replies.

"Nine," Lena says, holding back a whimper.

"Okay, honey, I'll increase the morphine. Just sleep, we'll talk when you wake up again.

"Mhkay...," Lena mumbles as the drugs start to put her to sleep.

The second time Lena wakes up, it is to the sounds of some very soft talking. She hears the voice of who she thinks is Sam and a smaller voice one she recognizes and could place anywhere and anytime.

"We have to be quiet, Lori. Mama needs to sleep a little bit, remember she got a boo-boo," Sam says to Lori.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lori asks quietly. Scared, and looking at her mommy.

"She's going to be okay. She just needs some rest and some of your hugs when she wakes up," Sam says, grabbing Lori and placing her on her hip.

"Okay," Lori says, tucking her head into Sam's neck.

"Hey, baby," Lena says, slowly rousing from her sleep.

"Mama!" Lori almost shouts in her excitement.

"Not so loud, baby," Lena says. Trying not to show her wince from the loud noise.

"Sorry...," Lori whispers.

"It's okay, can you come to hug mama. I missed you," Lena says, reaching out to help Lori on the bed.

"Yes, mama," Lori says.

"Remember, we have to be very gentle with mommy," Sam says, gently passing Lori over to Lena's bed and making sure to keep her weight off of Lena as much as possible.

"Oh mama's missed you, baby, I already feel so much better now that you're here with me," Lena says while cuddling Lori to her chest and holding her tight.

"I missed you to mama. I've been here all morning waiting for you to wake up," Lori says, cuddling into her mom.

Lena has to hold her breath not to make to much noise when she realizes that she's been asleep for a whole day. Sam is quick to notice Lena's alarm and answers most of her questions in one sentence.

"Do you want to tell mama what you did last night when you had our sleepover with Ruby?" Sam says.

Lori starts ranting about how much fun she had at Auntie Sam's house, and all they got up to last night. She excitedly tells her stories of the movies and the candy and ice cream she was allowed to eat last night.

Lena has to hold back her laughter at her daughter's excitement.

After Lori finishes telling her mama how her night went and how much fun she had with auntie Sam, they turn on the Tv to pass some time. Lena can feel Lori's head falling forward as the little girl falls asleep next to her. Lena grabs the blanket around her waist and pulls it up and tucks it under Lori's chin while cradling the girl to her side so she can fall asleep more comfortably.

"Go to sleep baby, I'll be here when you wake up," Lena says.

"Promise?" Lori says quietly.

"I promise," Lena responds.

It only takes about another 5 minutes before Lori is sleeping against Lena. 

"How are you feeling?" Sam asks quietly.

"Better. Thank you for taking care of her yesterday," Lena says.

"Of course. You know I will always be there for you two. Do you remember what happened?" Sam asks.

"Kind of, I saw a truck run a red light when I started to go on my green light," Lena says, trying to remember more.

"Yeah, that's about the same story I got from the cops yesterday. The guy was drunk, so they want you to stop by later this week for a statement," Sam says.

"Great... How bad is it?" Lena says, asking about her injuries.

"Not as bad as it could have been. You only have a broken wrist, concussion, and the cut on your head; you're very lucky, Lena. It could have been much worse. From the pictures I saw of the accident, it should have been much worse," Sam says.

"Yeah," Lena says.

"Good thing is you should only be here for today, and we can take you to my place tomorrow morning," Sam says

"No, Sam, I don't ne..." Lena tries to say but gets interrupted by Sam.

"This is not a discussion. You and the little one are staying with me until the rest of the weekend end of story," Sam says, not wanting to argue with Lena.

"Have I ever told you how annoying you are," Lena says.

"Yes. So are you," Sam counters.

"Seriously, though, I'm happy you're okay. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you. I would have to deal with these people all by myself. Gross," Sam says, referring to her coworkers.

"They're not all that bad Meghan is nice," Lena says.

"Yeah, but you still have to deal with Lord, and you know how he is," Sam says, cringing at the mention of the man child.

"When he started gagging at the old guy's wart, I was dying; he is such a child. A lady yelled at him the other day and almost made him cry," Lena says, laughing, but then wincing at her sore body.

"Yeah, that's what happens when mommy and daddy pay for you to pass medical school," Sam says, giggling.

"How was Ruby last night," Lena asks.

"She was good, worried about you, but she's a strong kid," Sams says.

"Was Lori scared?" Lena asks worriedly about how this will affect her baby.

"She was fine. I don't think she understood what happened until we got here today. She's going to be fine, Lena," Sam says, knowing how her friend worries too much.

"That's good. I'm ready to ger out of this bed," Lena says.

"Well that sucks because when we leave tomorrow, you are going right back onto another bed," Sams says.

"What? Sam no, I'm fine," Lena says, trying to sit up more, but making her body ache with the movement," Lena says.

"Sure, you are. Talk to me when you can say that without wincing. Either way, you will be off for the rest of the week," Sam says.

"You're so annoying...," Lena tries to whisper, but Sam hears her and stares at her.

"What did you say?" Sam asks.

"Nothing," Lena responds.

"Uhuh, go to sleep. You look exhausted," Sam says.

"Just wake me up if Lori needs anything," Lena says as her eyes drift closed.

"Just go to sleep," Sam says, scratching Lena's head softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what yall think if this chapter and what you would like to see next.


	3. Hospital Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena goes to get her cast off at the hospital and sees someone she didn't expect to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if my firefighter references are not completely correct. I just want it to flow with the story. Give me any feedback on the chapter; I love hearing what yall think about it.

There are multiple training buildings. Some are used for fire training; others are used for rescue training. There are numerous fire squads around them waiting for their turn or just looking around at other squad's performance. The training exercises always have an undertone of competition between crews to see who is the best.

"Alright, people, this is the last event of the day. We have almost finished a multi-discipline course that should verify that you are all proficient at your jobs. I have seen some great things. Now let's make sure we finish off on a high note. 3..,2..,1.. GO!" The event coordinator says.

Kara sets off to the first challenge with her squad; they always do good in these group training exercises, but she wants to beat everyone else this time.

The building in front of them is two stories high. Designed like a restaurant with multiple windows on the second floor, a rescue dummy was placed on the second story ledge to replicate someone stuck on the ledge. Their objective is to get the figure to the ground with the dummies and their safety in mind.

"Nia! Brainy! Grab the equipment. Everyone else follow me. We will do the exterior check," Kara and the team do their assigned duties.

Nia and Brainy begin to set up the drop pad while Kara, James, and Winn make sure the area is clear from hazards. The drop from the ledge is not extraordinarily high. Still, safety is always a priority when it comes to their job.

"Alright, boss, we're set up with the pad; the ladder is coming in now," Nia says,

"James get to the truck; you're going up the ladder, Winn, go operate the ladder. Let's have some urgency but remember safety, people," Kara says, making her way to get a better view of the whole scene.

Being the lieutenant of her squad. Kara's job is to make sure her team is assigned the appropriate tasks and make the best and safest decision for any emergency.

Winn begins to move the ladder in the dummy's direction on the building. At the same time, James finishes putting his safety harness on.

Once Winn has the ladder in the correct position, James makes his way to make the rescue. Everything is going according to plan, and time seems to be on their side because they are doing 5 whole minutes better than the team that went before them.

"I have the dummy lieutenant on my way down," James says over the radio.

"Copy James, good job," Kara says over the radio.

James makes his way down the ladder making sure to cradle the dummie like he would a victim. While he is making his way down the ladder, Nia and Brainy are watching him if something were to happen, and James or the dummie fell off the ladder. 

Once James gets both of them safely to the bottom of the ladder, Winn and Kara help him get the dummy placed into the drop zone to stop the exercise.

"AND TIME! Good job, engine 42. You guys did great," The event coordinator says. Leading the team off of the training pad

"Yeah, way to go, guys, we did so well!" Winn says, high-fiving Nia and trying to high five Brainy but letting it go once he realizes he's not going to return the high five.

"Yeah, great job, guys. I knew we could do it!" Kara says, giving everyone a group hug.

The team looks towards the sound of someone walking over to them. It's their captain, John.

"What a way to end the day. I'm proud of all of you today. I just spoke to the event coordinator, and he says that is a new record for a successful save," John says.

"Yes, we did very well in this last task," Brainy says, showing minimal emotion.

Everyone looks at Brainy with a smile on their face because they know that is all the emotion they will get from him.

\----------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey, Sam, can you come over and help me with my hair!" Lena yells after she gets dressed from taking a shower.

"Yeah, give me a minute. I'm just dressing Lori," Sam responds back to Lena.

Lena looks at herself in the mirror. She sees her face is healing very well from the accident. There are barely any cuts left on her face, and her cast is coming off in just a couple of hours. 

The last 6 weeks have been so dull for her. Sam has made her stay with her and Ruby the whole time to make sure Lena has all the help she needs for Lori with only one working arm and to make sure Lena takes all the medicines she needs to take. Don't get her wrong, Lena loves her best friend Sam, but sometimes she just needs to be left alone.

"Hey, Aunt Lena, maybe I could help?" Ruby says from the bathroom door.

"That would be great, Rube's. Can you just braid my hair really quickly? Doesn't need to be anything fancy," Lena says, smiling at Ruby.

That's whats Sam walks into the bathroom to see is Ruby and Lena both chatting while Ruby braids her hair.

"OH, mommy, you look good," Lori says from Sams's arms. Beaming with a bright smile.

"Yeah, you do. Who are you trying to look good for? That hot firefighter from the accident?" Sam says with a cheeky smile.

"Sam. Please don't start that again," Lena says.

"What? All I said is that she was a beautiful woman that went with you to the hospital when you got in the accident. When I might add, she didn't have to go in the ambulance with you," Sam says to Lena.

"She was just doing her job, Samantha, and anyway, I barely remember what she looks like," Lena says.

Lena is completely lying when she says she doesn't remember what the firefighter looks like because she has not been able to stop thinking about it since the accident. She recalled that golden blonde hair and those piercing blue eyes, but more than anything, she remembers that voice that made her whole world stop and calmed her after the accident.

Lena sometimes thinks about calling some of her paramedic co-workers to ask for her name, but she doesn't have the nerve to just call the woman out of the blue.

"Sure, Lena. Ruby, why don't you help me get Lori settled in the car so we can go to the hospital to get Lena's cast off," Sam says.

"Sure, let's go get our shoes on, Lori. I bet I'm faster than you are!" Ruby says, taking Lori from her mom.

"Thanks," Lena says.

"No problem. You're ready to get your cast off? I know you're tired of me already," Sam says, smiling at Lena.

"You know, sometimes I just like being alone. I have really appreciated everything you did to help us, though. You have been a great host. I think I'm just more ready to go back to work. I hate being stuck at home for so long," Lena says.

"Yeah, I get it. You ready? They're probably jumping on the walls, ready to leave. I kind of promised Lori ice cream after the hospital," Sam says, making her way down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Really, Sam..." Lena says with an exasperated look. 

"Let's go, mom!" Lori yells from downstairs.

Lena smiles and shakes her head, making her way down the stairs.

Making her way to the door, Lena sees that Sam has already started corraling the girls to the car. She really does love having Sam around to help her. Lena doesn't know how she could have dealt with any of this on her own.

"Let's go, munchkins," Lena says, opening the front door and making her way to the passenger side of the car. Loading Lori in and making sure Ruby is buckled in as well.

The car ride is uneventful compared to the accident. They make ample time to the hospital and show up to meet their friend Andrea that is supposed to take Lena's cast off.

"Alright girls, this shouldn't take more than 30 minutes, so let's behave. Then we can go get ice cream," Sam says as they make their way inside the hospital.

"Okay!" Lori says excitedly from the backseat.

"Ready, Lena?" Sam asks.

"I am so ready to get this damn thing off," Lena says.

"Mommy, no cursing," Lori says.

"Sorry baby, let's go," Lena says, making her way out of the car to get her daughter out of her car seat.

The girls make their way inside, with the moms following closely behind. They are so energetic sometimes that they ignore where they are walking in their excitement.

Lori walks inside the hospital and completely faceplants a woman's leg right in front of the reception desk. 

"Oh... are you okay there?" The woman says as Lori looks up at her.

"I'm so sorry my daughter just gets too excited for her own good sometimes," Lena says, looking at Lori to make sure she is okay. She then notices the bright blond hair she remembers from the accident and the eyes that made her catch her breath.

"Hey, I remember you. Lena right? How are you doing?" Kara says, looking over Lena, noticing that she is looking much better after the accident.

"Yeah, I'm good, thank's to you. Feeling much better. Just here to get this cast off finally and then back to work," Lena says, a little flustered.

"Good, I'm glad," Kara says, smiling at Lena, her eyes sparkling with amusement at Lena's apparent awkwardness.

"How about you? Everything okay. People don't usually just hang out at hospitals?" Lena inquires.

"Oh yeah, I'm just waiting on my sister. We're going to lunch, and she just finished with a patient," Kara says.

"Oh, maybe I know her. What's her name?" Lena says with curiosity.

"Alex Danvers, she's a new heart surgeon. She just moved up here from Midvale," Kara says.

"Oh, I know her. She is a great doctor," Lena says.

Lena looks down and feels a tug on her hand. Lori is hiding a little bit behind her leg as she talks to Kara.

"Hey Lori, this is the firefighter that helped mommy when she got in the accident," Lena says, crouching down to pick Lori up.

"You're a firefighter?" Lori asks.

"Yup, I am," Kara chirps at the little girl.

"Do you drive the big fire trucks?" Lori asks, coming out of her shell.

Lena looks between the two to see Sam and Ruby making kissy faces at her.

"Kind of," Kara says, keeping it simple to Lori.

"Can I get a ride in the fire truck?" Lori asks excitedly.

"No Lor..," Lena tries to say.

"I don't see why not. As long as it's okay with your mom," Kara says, looking excitedly at Lena.

"I want one too," Ruby chimes in.

"Oh, sorry, this is my best friend Sam and her daughter," Lena says, pointing over at Sam and Ruby as they make their way over to them.

"Hi, we met when you brought Lena in after the accident," Sam says, going to shake Kara's hand.

"Yes, I remember. Nice to officially meet you," Kara says, shaking Sam's hand.

"I'm Ruby," Ruby says.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ruby," Kara says.

"Luthor, Arias, you better not be giving my sister a hard time!" They hear coming towards them from the hallway.

"We would never, Danvers," Sam replies to Alex.

"You ready, Kara?" Alex says, looking at her sister.

"Yeah, let me just," Kara says, responding to Alex.

"Hey, I'm serious. If it's okay with you, I would love to give them a ride in the fire truck," Kara says, hoping to see Lena again.

"Well, if it's no trouble for y..."Lena says but is cut off by Kara.

"It's not," Kara says, bouncing on her toes.

"Here, why don't you put your number on my phone, and I can text you when I'm available to do it," Kara says, hurriedly taking her phone out of her pocket.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Lena says, putting her information in Kara's phone.

"Great, I'll see you soon then," Kara says, smiling at Lena.

"Great," Lena says with an equally giddy smile.

"Alright, bye, Lena," Kara says.

"Bye, Kara," Lena says as she starts to walk away.

"I'll see you guys later," Alex says, walking with Kara towards the exit.

Lena and Sam start making their way to Andrea's office with Ruby and Lori in front of them.

"That was so gay," Sam says, snickering at Lena.

"Quit it; she was just being nice," Lena says, shoving Sam.

"Sure she was," Sam says, opening the door for the girls to go into Andrea's office.

"Hey, guys!" Andrea says as the door is shutting.

\----------------------------------------

Lena got her cast off. They gave her a wrist guard to wear for the next 2 weeks to make sure her hand adjusts to being out of the cast. She is so glad she can finally wash her arm well and doesn't have to worry about getting it wet. But more than anything, she is excited for when Kara texts her so that she can see her again.

They make their way out of the hospital and down the street to their favorite ice cream shop.

"I want orange mommy," Lori says, tugging her mom inside.

"I know, baby. I'll get you orange," Lena says.

"What do you want, Ruby, Sam?" Lena asks.

"I'll take coconut," Ruby responds.

"I'll have vanilla," Sam says.

"Of course you will," Lena mumbles.

"What was that?" Sam says.

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought. Let's go sit down, Lori. Mommy and Ruby will bring the stuff over to us," Sam says, taking Lori to a table nearby.

"I think Kara was very pretty, Aunt Lena," Ruby says, standing next to Lena

"Yeah, me too," Lena responds with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome.


End file.
